Lil Mac
Lil Mac is the main protagonist in the Nintendo series Punch Out!!. Info He is 17 years old, 4' 8" (142 cm, allegedly 5' 7" (170 cm) in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!), 107 lb (49 kg) and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. Doc gives Little Mac advice between rounds in each game. In Punch Out!! Punch Out!! Prior to this game, Little Mac and Doc Louis met by chance one day. Doc began teaching him everything he knew about boxing. After immense training, Little Mac enters the World Video Boxing Association. After beating several circuits under Doc's guidance, he finally becomes champion after defeating Mike Tyson / Mr. Dream. Super Punch Out!! Little Mac has changed his appearance completely in this game. It is unknown why, however. He once again enters the WVBA and again takes the title "Ultimate Champ". Punch Out!! Wii Assuming the commercials for the game can be taken as canon, Mac enters the WVBA fifteen years after Punch Out!! for the NES. Sometime before joining, he lost his title as champion to King Hippo. He enters the WVBA once again to win back his title as champion. He, again, wins the title this time. Giga Mac Giga Mac is a character who has so far only appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. He is a powered-up version of Little Mac, only available in the head-to-head mode. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. He has moves that range from a wind-up punch to a double-handed overhead strike. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after one of the players fills up a blue bar by punching the other player at certain times. Giga Mac plays like if the player was an opponent like the ones from the career mode, because when he shows up, the multiplayer split-screen becomes only one screen and in order to defeat Giga Mac the other player has to dodge his attacks and then punch him. Giga Mac can earn stars just by posing and doesn't need to attack. He can also refill his blue bar, but it's preferred to use it when the opponent is tired, since it can be countered to deplete the majority of the bar. One of the ways to get stars from Giga Mac is by hitting him when he taunts. Interestingly, Giga Mac can't recover from a KO/TKO. Story of Joining The Team When Lil Mac was ready for his competition and for his next opponent, he was surprised he was up against a kid, who appeared out of nowhere, but was a mistake for him. It was Riku who fell out from the Gummi Ship, but beaten Lil Mac when the fight just started. As impressed of how Riku fought, Lil Mac asked for Riku to share his secrets a to his skills. But when Riku declined, they fought against Heartless when Pete showed up to steal the Champion Belt. After the two defeated the Heartless, they began to have a showdown with Pete and Vanitas which lasted about 47 seconds. After the showdown, Lil Mac gave the belt to Riku for being the true winner, and after the Keyhole revealed itself, Lil Mac was made an honorary member of the team. Category:Punch Out!! characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fighters Category:Athletes Category:Males Category:Nintendo characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Comedy characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters